sometimes you have to forgive and forget
by strictlychuckandblair
Summary: AU after a thin line between Nate and Chuck, Blair has no friends besides Serena and Chuck has no friends at all. so when they bump into each other in the street and chuck apologises they decide to be friends but will chuck be able to turn that friendship into something more or will he be pinning over blair warldorf forever? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the truth came out about Chuck, Blair didn't have many friends. She had Serena though but Serena also had to spend time to with Dan so she decided to do some shopping occupy herself ignoring the twittering comments points and stares thats when she bumped into Bass.

"Great." She muttered looking down as she said it.

"Warldorf you okay?" Her head shot up and she met his eyes. She was sure she could see genuine concern there but that couldn't be right.

"What do you care?" She snapped back determined not to let her resolve crumble.

"I care always have always will. Look blair im sorry for what I said I thought I could fix things with Nathaniel, and being near you in any way shape or form wouldn't of helped that, but he still doesn't want to see me. Im in the same position as you here." The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes were almost pleading. She didn't know why or how but she knew she had to continue the conversation, she couldn't tear herself away now.

"How?" She questioned her anger fading slightly.

"No one even speaks to me after betraying Nate no one will hear my side I mean anyone would be stupid to turn down Blair Warldorf. Look friends? Please?" He practically begged and she felt her resolve to stay as far away from his as possible crumble into tiny little pieces.

"Okay Chuck but this is your last chance I swear and its only because I have nobody right now I mean no one. Coffee?" She smiled and he knew that was her way of sealing the truth so he smiled back. He didn't smile often but Blair always managed to bring one out.

"You going to tell me whats wrong?" He unnerved her she couldn't get a grip on him, most the time he was a complete asshole trying to get a rise out of her but other times other times he looked at her with genuine concern as if he really wanted to listen and help her.

"Yeah okay if you want to know that badly."

"I do." They entered a coffee shop and chuck bought them both drinks. "So whats going on?"

"My mother found out me and Nate broke up and that theres no way to fix it." He just looked at her for a second he saw the hurt written all over her face, he also knew he was the cause of that.

"She doesn't know why right? I mean Eleanor Warldorf is one woman that terrifies me"

"No your safe but naturally its all my fault, because im not skinny enough or pretty enough or interesting enough to keep an Archibald." She looked down and Chuck could see how upset she truly was and he knew it was about her mother and not Nate. He put his hand on hers.

"Blair your mother must be blind your the most beautiful girl in school, if you got much skinnier you'd be underweight witch lets face it not attractive, and Blair Warldorf can keep any guy on his toes and if Nate Archibald cant see that then screw him. You don't need him to define you i'm taking you out tonight, as friends of course." She smiled slightly at the compliments but then her face dropped when she realised what he had suggested.

"No way gossip girl will have a field day, not to mention the girls at school."

"Then ill take you under the radar, and don't worry we will stay far away from victrola. But you need to let loose be the blair i know" She smiled at him.

"Thank you chuck."

Later that day Blair was on the phone with Serena.

"So you and Chuck are going out somewhere together is that a good idea?"

"Were friends besides you will be on standby incase i need a buffer right?"

"Of course ill be at Dans but ill be wherever as soon as you need me."

"Thanks s I think he might be right I need this."

"As much as I hate to say it I think Chuck might be right too"

"Hey do you have to be so mean about him all the time?" Blair said defensively.

"Hmmm why so defensive b has someone got a crush on Chuck Bass?" Blair scoffed.

"Please I do not but were friends, and everyones so negative about him all the time. If you took the time to get to know your step brother to be youd see he takes it pretty hard."

"Come on Blair i'm joking around." Serena laughed. "We all know you have a Chuck addiction though."

"Do not." Blair protested.

"Come on blair you two can barley be in the same room without ripping eachothers clothes off."

"So not true and ill prove it to you tonight, but right now chucks coming over in about 5 minuets."

"Already?"

"He wanted to come and keep me company. He says I shouldn't be hiding out here but if I must then I cant do it alone. He's bringing dinner over."

"Your night in shinning armour."

"Serena stop it me and Chuck are just friends thats it!"

"Okay well stay away from the bedroom and if you feel yourself being pulled in text me."

"I will."

"Ill let you go to your date love you b bye." Serena hung up before blair could protest it was so not a date. Then she heard the elevator ding and Chuck step out.

"Chuck! Hey!"

"Miss me?" She scoffed again this was becoming quite a habit. Well if everyone would stop being so ridiculous she wouldn't have to.

"Not even i was just on the phone to Serena and I forgot you were coming." She lied. She just didn't think he'd be here so early? Chuck Bass was late to everything.

"Well i can go if you-"

"No no its okay stay." He smirked at her.

"Okay well i bought dinner." He motioned to the bag. "And no I didn't ask you what you wanted because i already know what you order from your favourite tai place on the corner." Her eyes lit up. She loved it when he did little things like this for her, its things Nate never- she stopped her thinking bad. Chuck is just a friend she smiled her thanks and got some plates, because UES teenagers did not do eating out of take out containers. She motioned for them to sit on the sofa as they ate.

"Really chuck thank you for everything really after everything going on at school its nice to have an acctual freind who knows me well enough to know my favourite food and what exactly I order."

"Im sure Nathaniel used to do that it all the time though you know before-"

"What you screwed that up?" She raised an eyebrow at him but the smile still plastered on her face told him she was joking.

"Well yeah."

"Actually no he didn't. I think you were always right me and Nate weren't meant to be, as much as i wanted it, i had to forgive him for cheating on me with my best friend, I sleep with his while we were broken up and i'm the bad one?"

"Maybe it was the whole lying thing?"

"I never lied Chuck I never slept with him. We nearly did but it didn't feel right at that time so i didn't sleep with him. We never made it far enough. You know how Nate can be so well Nate so no I never lied to him I just didn't tell him."

"Wait what you didn't sleep with him at cotillion?"

"No Chuck. I didn't I only kissed him like that cause I saw you there, and well we decided to try again. But were done. For good."

"You used Nate? To make me jealous?" he looked at her completely perplexed.

"NO! Well maybe at first I did then you turned into Chuck Basshole and I knew I made the right choice." He looked down guiltily.

"Look Blair i'm sorry."

"It's fine behind us. In the past. Were friends now right?" She smiled a him sweetly.

"Right." But inside he screamed no. He wanted so much more from her, so much more than friendship, so much more than sex even. And Nate's not speaking to him anyway why couldn't he be with blair oh yeah because she dosen't want you.

"You okay?"

"Im fine so where is your mother?"

"After our little fight she went to paris on "business" she gone for the next two weeks."

"So your here all alone?"

"I have Derota"

"But at night isn't it scary?"

"You live alone?" She raised and eyebrow trying not to laugh.

"Yes that may be true but i'm Chuck Bass nothing scares me."

"I admit it is lonely."

"Why don't you come and stay with me. At least for tonight and yes i have more than one bed, more than one bedroom in fact i upgraded so Nathaniel didn't have to keep sleeping on the sofa but he doesn't exactly use it now."

"And you really don't mind having me around?"

"Why would i?"

"Well you know your Chuck bass"

"Chuck Bass is starting to changed I'd love to have there, besides I don't like the idea of you here all alone. Why don't we go and do some shopping? Rather than you pack a bag of clothes to bring with you ill protect you from all the nasty people." She looked at him he was being so nice so caring and the house was completely empty. She could wrap her self around him right now they wouldn't even have to go to the bedroom, she was shook out her thoughts when both phoned beeped gossip girl .

SPOTTED: C entering the Warldorf penthouse with tai food cosy date for two is it who knows? But im going to be the first to know you know you love me xoxo gossip girl

"This is why I can't go out."

"This is why you can everyone already knows that im here whats the harm in going out proving were friends?" She nodded and agreed after a few hours of shopping a thousands of dollars on Chucks part, she insisted she would pay but he wouldn't have any of it, he had the items sent back to his suite they were under the agreement she could leave any time without upset or offence, but he had bought enough clothes for her whole time just incase. She ignored all the whispers as promised chuck scared everyone away as soon as he heard any whispers about her they got in the limo to there next destination the most high class bar in Brooklyn which was very low class to them but Brooklyn was always under the radar. They walked in and saw Dan Humphry.

"Chuck and Blair together? And in Brooklyn have I stepped into an alternate dimension or something?"

"Funny Humphry Blair doesn't want to be spotted be anyone. So I figured Brooklyn was the place." Chuck ordered them both a drink as they sat by San who was obviously waiting for Serena.

"So you two?"

"Just friends." Chuck said mostly for Blair's sake knowing how much she despised the boy. Not that Chuck cared for him much either he saw blair glancing at the pool table.

"Do you want to play?"

"I don't know how."

"Come on ill teach you."

"You know how to play?"

"I have one at my suite not that you would notice you always were more interested in the bed." He whispered it almost seductively but with a humorous undertone so she wouldn't run away.

"Haha come on then." They took there drinks to the pool table and Blair picked up a queue.

"You cant even hold it right come here." He wrapped his arms around her, and she stiffened he was about to pull away, when she relaxed into his she was going to let loose she decided Chuck always had that effect on her. Dan watched on, yeah right just friend the only people those two were fooling were themselves. Then he saw Serena walk in who sat by dan she ordered a drink.

"Chuck and Blair are here?"

"Brooklyn is under the radar apparently." He smiled at her. "The just friends over there." He said it dripping with sarcasm, and Serena laughed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"They are just too damn stubborn I tried talking to Blair. Which had no effect whatsoever. They both clearly have feeling for one another. Chucks even admitted it to her they've both forgiven each other, and Nate wont speak to either there just too stubborn." She signed. Then she heard blair laugh at something Chuck said. She Didn't hear what but that was a genuine Blair Warldorf she hadn't heard in a while. "And for some unknown reason he makes her incredibly happy. But enough about the weirdness that is chuck and blair tonight is about us."

 **A/N i have most of this story written so ill et some some more chapters up very soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair hated that she loved being in Chuck's arms she felt happy and safe. She was learning quickly but she wouldn't let on this moment was too perfect.

"It's a good thing Nate never bought you here he's awful at pool. I actually have to let him win sometimes." She laughed at the jibe but more imagining the two playing pool stoned or drunk.

"Do you miss him?"

"He's my bestfreind blair of course i do." She looked down guiltily.

"And its all my fault."

"Hey Nate will come around. Once he realises plus I sent the tip into gossip girl. I still wouldn't change a thing, even if it meant getting Nate back."

"You wouldn't? Come on Chuck its not like you have a shortage of girls to f-"

"Don't say that don't put what we did what we were doing as common as what i used to do with them whores it was different."

"How was it different? and wait what do you mean used too?"

"Blair were trying to have fun here. lets get back to how bad you suck right now." He guided her through for a couple of hours before letting her do it on her own when she shot some in perfectly she spun to him.

"i did it!" She bounded to him and without thinking kissed him on the lips it was only a peck then she couldn't resist. So she did it again two more times, before turning it into a deeper more passionate kiss. Which he returned slipping his tongue in her mouth when they pulled apart she whispered.

"Let's get out of here." He pulled her to him one more time kissing her so thoroughly she felt her head spin and knees go weak. She quickly composed herself before he took her hand and lead her to the limo.

"Arn't you supposed to be stopping her doing that?" Dan asked his girlfreind.

"And get screamed at by the two of them no thanks .Besides he makes her happy she needs to realise that .Besides i'm so not prepared for whatever is going on in that limo right now." She turned back to dan sipping her drink.

Chuck pulled blair into the limo and she sat on his lap straddling him as she kissed him.

"Blair wait stop." She looked at him he could see the insecurities in her face. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Trust me I want you to keep going but are you sure this is what you want?" She nodded desire in her eyes. Leaning into him she kissed him. Hands going up his shirt he had hand on her thigh slowly creeping up her dress. "God I hate it when you were tights." He breathed out voice heavy with lust, she was too busy unbuttoning his shirt to hear him. He slipped the zipper down on her dress pulling it off of her he took in a breath slightly as it came of her beauty always amazed him. "Blair your so beautiful."

"Come off it bass you've probably said that to hundreds of girls." He shook his head.

"I may have called them sexy or hot but never beautiful, because none of them even come close to how beautiful you really are." She smashed her lips to his again pulling his shirt off he kissed her neck softly getting harder at every moan he caused from her. While licking kissing and gently nipping her neck he bought his hands down to remove her tights, before he flipped them so she laid down she was about to protest that she had only unbuckled his belt and undone his zipper. He knew how much she liked to undress him. Almost like she was unwrapping a present. He smirked at the thought before he slid her panties off in a swift motion kissing her thigh protests forgotten, especially when he put two finger inside of her and she moaned.

"Oh chuck." she closed her eyes at the sensations he was causing he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Your making me so hard baby I don't think i've ever been this turned on in my life." She bought her hand up to feel his erection. He moaned slightly as he felt her warmth through his pants.

"Please Chuck I need you now." At her words he withdrew his fingers and quickly pulled his pants and his boxers off in one swift movement. Before entering her slowly he always did with Blair which confused him greatly she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck." She slipped out it always made him smile how he could make her loose control like this. B ut his mind was quickly turning to mush as she called out spurring him on.

"Oh chuck OHHH HARDER HARDER!" At her words he thrust into her harder and faster loosing all control.

"Oh god chuck yess" She screamed Chuck felt slightly bad for Arthur, but carried on until they both came. Completely content. Not long after they arrived at the hotel, and they both put there clothes back on. Blair didn't bother with her tights so just left them in the limo, as they walked into the hotel chuck put a protective arm around her without realising. As soon as they were in the elevator blair attacked him with her lips again

"Why?" Kiss. "Is." Kiss. "It." Kiss. "So." Kiss." Hard." kiss. " For me." Kiss. "To just stay away from you." She started to kiss his neck as he replied.

"Cause i'm so damn irresistible." They both laughed at this. Then he lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes. "But i'm glad you didn't." He kissed her before the elevator dinged to signal there arrival at there floor. Once inside the hotel room Blair dragged him to the bed. "This is so why i-" He stopped himself he couldn't say that not yet. "Really cant get you out of my head." He said before kissing her again.

 **a/n I know this chapters a bit short but i'm uploading 2 today yaay. hope everyones enjoying the story this was by far my favourite to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Chuck awoke before Blair. He had his arms around her he gently moved them so she wouldn't freak when she woke, she probably still would, but he didn't want to take any chances. He sighed deeply knowing all he wanted to do was have breakfast in bed and spend the next two weeks while her mother was away with her in his suite. But he knew once she woke up and realised what she had done, multiple times he liked to add, she would be gone. And it would take him weeks just to get her friendship back let alone anything else. Why was he so weak? This had set him back, but he could never resist her. She slowly opened her eyes and he braced himself for the screaming match. But it never came she just looked at him and smiled, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Morning." He breathed out sleepily.

"Morning." She sighed back. She was calm she hadn't been this relaxed since before the ball.

"I'm waiting for you to realise who your in bed with, what you did, and freak and leave. Not that I want you to leave. I really want you to stay." He didn't know why this girl, who had known his whole life, made him so nervous. He should be kicking her out not worried about scaring her off.

"I want to stay. I don't know why, but I want to stay."

"Good you hungry?" She nodded. The goofy grin still spread across her face. Chuck Bass wasn't kicking her out. Chuck Bass wanted her to stay for breakfast. "Ill order room service. We can talk over breakfast, don't worry I know what you like. And no i'm not ordering you fruit, your mothers not here, and you don't have to worry about your body." She smiled. As he got up he looked at her as if she would bolt the second he turned his back on her.

"Im not going anywhere Chuck. In fact I was thinking we could spend the day together. You know if you haven't got plans?"

"Even if i had them i would cancel. Which I don't your kinda all i got at the moment Warldorf." She smiled, and he smirked back. Finally content to go and order food. He returned to the bed shortly to find she had pulled on underwear .

"Your wearing too much." He smirked at her casting eyes over her body. Even though he wasn't happy over the current clothing predicament, he still revelled at her beauty. He may have slept with numerous swim suit models and "America's most beautiful women". But in his eyes no-one compared to Blair Warldorf.

"So are you. besides I cant eat naked in fact I will be putting more clothes on when i eat. you own far to many mirrors and I don't want to slip back into old habits"He watched the pain flash across her face at the mention of her precious disorder. His eyes darkened at the memory of finding blair slumped over the toilet crying. Fingers down her throat as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Nothing broke his heart more than them times.

"When you look this good you have to have this many mirrors. Besides I will never understand how someone so perfect cant see themselves for that. But I will accept you putting clothes on as long as I can take them off later." she smiled at him. She was nervous after bringing up her disorder, scared he would remember how damaged she was, and no longer wanted her. A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. Assuming it was room service Chuck jumped up to get it while Blair pulled a robe on. Chuck answered the door and it was Serena.

"Sis how may I help you?" Chuck had a disgusting smirk on his face. It was the smug one were she was just about to be disturbed by something so she guessed the answer to her unasked question but decided to ask anyway.

"I never thought I would actually say this, but please tell me Blair is here." Chuck thought about teasing her as he usually did, make a disgusting comment or avoid her question. But he saw the genuine look of worry and concern on his soon to be sisters face, genuinely concerned and hoping her bestfriend was safe.

"She is come in." Chuck directed her to the bed, were blair lay a smile on her face. Chuck stood by Blair, before Serena had a chance to speak he said. "I'm going for a shower. I'll be 10 minuets if the door knocks answer it will only be room service." He kissed her quickly before disappearing. Blair knew he only went for a shower to give her time with Serena and she was grateful for this side of Chuck.

"Blair your mothers been phoning me all morning, and leaving voicemail. She's been trying to call you and you haven't been answering. When she spoke to Derota she finally told her you haven't been home all night. She's phoning to check you were with me, but I wanted to check you were definitely here before I told her you stayed at my house."

"Thanks s can you tell her i'm staying at yours until she's back please? I agreed with chuck yesterday I was going to stay here I was going to stay in Nate's old room now not so sure if that will work." The goofy grin was back and Blair hoped Serena hadn't noticed. She had.

"Of course one sec she's calling." She flipped her phone up. "Hello Eleanor, yes i'm so sorry I just woke up. Yes she stayed with me last night. We didn't think to call you with you being in Paris. Yes she's going to stay with me until you return. She's still asleep but ill tell her to call you as soon as she wakes up. Bye Eleanor." Serena came off the phone with a confused and concerned look on her face. "What's with the sudden paris trip?"

"She's not happy about mine and Nate's breakup. I'm 100% to blame he doesn't want me because i'm not pretty enough. Typical Eleanor Warldorf mothering."

"And what's going on with you and Chuck?"

"I don't know s last night was well great. And this morning I wanted to stay not run. It's like before the ball, only I don't care who knows anymore. I don't think we will be together together but this is this is nice I can be free with no pressures."

"You like him."

"Do not!"

"Admit it."

"Never just drop it were Blair and Chuck its always going to be complicated."

"Okay so what you doing today then?"

"Okay well i'm spending the day with Chuck. And ill have to home and get uniform and books. I do have homework to do this weekend, whether that Bass likes it or not." She tried to sound bitter but she smiling too much. She couldn't help it he had that effect on her.

"Uh huh and you don't like him no? well I better get going anyway i'm meeting dan for breakfast. Have fun with whatever it is your doing with my stepbrother."

"Trust me I will. Bye s." Blair had a smirk on her face to rival Chuck bass. Serena shuddered the thought of the two of them together terrified her. After Serena left the room service arrived. when she bought it back chuck laid on the bed. She thought he looked sexy as hell, fresh from the shower hair dripping wet, and all over the place. They sat down as he smirked knowing she was checking him out. And they began to eat Blair picked up a slice of bacon and started eating. Chuck looked at her in a very strange way.

"What are you staring at bass?"

"I don't think I've seen you eat bacon since we were 6?"

"Yeah well my mothers in Paris and thinks i'm with Serena"

"You told your mom you were at Serena's?" He looked a little hurt? What exactly did he expect.

"No she did. I have yet to speak to her. What? What was I supposed to say? Sorry I didn't answer the phone, I spent the night at Chuck Basses suite having sex all night so i've been sleeping it off this morning but how was your flight? She'd have a stroke!"

"You make a valid point Warldorf. You should call her, or at least answer your phone right now." she saw her mother calling.

"Hello mother I was just about to call." She lied with ease. "Yes I thought it better to stay at Serena's than an empty house. No mother she offered, besides i've done it a hundred times before. Lilly doesn't mind. How was your flight? Wonderful. Yes mother i'm sorry I worried you. Yes mother I love you too bye." Blair returned to her bacon and glass of orange juice and sighed. "She is hard work."

"And she would have an Eleanor Warldorf meltdown if she could see you now. In chuck basses bed eating bacon." They both laughed at the thought.

"Imagine the horror!" He leaned over and kissed her finding her irresistible when she was in a light mood. When he broke away he had a serious look in his eye.

"Look Blair I want to talk about us."

"Chuck let me okay? I spent my whole life trying to be this perfect girlfriend for Nate. And well now thats over i'm tired, i'm tired of all the work that goes into a relationship. And i also know your Chuck Bass and you don't want one. So i'm guessing were on the same page but it doesn't mean we can't take it day by day and see were we end up take very day as it comes."

"I agree but I never thought i'd see the day Blair Warldorf didn't need commitment or to plan her wedding and name her children."

"You make me feel free Chuck. Like all that serious shit, well it doesn't matter. I don't have to be the perfect society girl. I can eat bacon. But outside this room i'm still me." They were both smiling again. He flicked through the channels when he saw an Audrey Hepburn movie. He stopped and watched Blair's eyes light up. He wasn't sure which one it was, but he knew she'd be happy. He turned back to his breakfast finishing it. Before laying down next to her they took it in turns choosing movies all day, and having sex. Both were in fits of laughter by the night time

"Come on lets go out?"

"Where?" She looked at him nervously.

"I don't know who cares? Come on b it will be fun. Besides how can we get the necessary information to win you your crown back if we don't go anywhere?" Her eyes lit up at his words.

"Your going to help me?"

"Of course I mean half the attraction to you is your status as queen." He joked smirking at her. "Honestly Blair I know being queen is what makes you happy, and i'm the reason you lost it. So i'm going to help you get it back come on Penelope and little j? No match for us."

"But after what i did-" He rolled his eyes which only irritated her.

"So you slept with me? thats not a crime and you said it yourself you never slept with Nate. But they don't have to know that Penelope's jealousy can be used to our advantage."

"It is true she's had a thing for Nate for like ever so you might be right." She thought about it for second before giving in. "Okay ill get dressed."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to butter by the way."

"Butter? Are you crazy?!" She stormed back in from were she was picking out what clothes to were and angry look on her face.

"No its perfect. we can eat and spy plus its the ultimate not date location. we're not ready for dates yet."

"true. Okay fine protect me?"

"Always Waldorf. You know I cant bitch like the best of em' "

"That you can Bass. That you can." She left to get changed.

Shortly the limo dropped them off at butter. Chuck Bass didn't need reservations his name was enough to get a table anywhere in most cases. Butter was no exception a table was placed not to far from the table blair used to occupy. Where all her previous minions hung off Jenny's every word, like they used to her.

"I think i'm loosing my appetite. This is just plain sickening."

"Isn't it? Hierarchy isn't a girl from Brooklyn, its Blair Waldorf. She's too soft."

"I wonder what would happen if someone mistook her table for theirs?" She pulled a girl to her and Chuck's table "Hey do you want to earn some money?" The girl nodded "Go over to that table and be insistent its yours until they either move, or the blonde girl chews you up and spits you out." She handed a wad of cash to the girl who hurried over to the table.

"Excuse me this is my table I asked for is specifically, your going to have to move."

"Oh im sorry are you sure this is always our table."

"Definatly sure." The two girls had a stare down.

"Im sorry we'll just move over there? Right girls?" The girls all followed Jenny but muttered under there breaths.

"This would never happen with Blair"

"Defiantly not." Blair deciding to rub salt in the wound, moved her and Chuck to the table the girls previously occupied. She had a Chuck Bass type smirk on her face as the girls looked over, absolutly disgusted, putting two and two together.

"Well b I have to say im impressed, for someone who didnt want to leave my suite less than an hour ago, you sure are doing incredibly well shall we order?"

"One sec i think we might be getting the showdown we so require." As the girls walked back over Jenny knew this would happen eventually, but wasnt sure if she was prepared.

"Congrats blair I didnt know you had it in you."

"Im sorry no idea what your talking about." She smiled innocently at her.

"please your trying to embarress me sending over some girl, you odviously paid, to steal our table. Oh and you bought Chuck how cute the only one who will talk to you is your little boy toy. Adorable. Its pathetic really."

"Hey im not-"

"Actually little j I dont give a crap about the table I just wanted you to know that im bettter than you. Always have been and always will be. I'll admit you impressed me at my sleepover but after that you were dissapointing. Your not fit to be queen and how easily I took your table proves that. I'll always be one step ahead little j and the bitch is back. So watch yourself." She got up to leave before turning to Jenny. "Oh and as for refering to chuck as my boy toy? Please? He happens to be a freind who enjoys my company. As for you im sure you can only wish that somebody would want to take you out instead of make you a victim." With that she turned and left Chuck hot on her heels Jenny trying to compose herself before she started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blair that was amazing!'"

"Wasn't it? That must of shaken them up enough for now. But i'm sorry were going to have to find somewhere else to eat. You're not mad are you?"She pouted and he kissed her.

"Never besides it was worth it. That was totally hot I didn't even need to defend you like I handled it perfectly. And you had my back which was hot."

"Well it works both ways you defend me I defend you lets go." An hour later was when the blast from Gossip Girl came through with a video of Blair's speech.

Spotted: Not so ex queen b back on her feet. Spotted at butter in a showdown with little j. What's the matter little j cat your tongue? And who's that with b? Is that c? Somethings going on with those two. And i'm going to find out what. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl.

After dinner Blair and Chuck were walking through central park. Chuck knew she loved it at night so decided to take her there when the blast come through.

"Oh how I love reading about myself on Gossip Girl." She sighed contently. Her and Chuck were holding hands. Neither mentioned how much they resembled a couple in that moment. Or how right it felt. "You were right about getting out. Showing i'm not scared."

"Well thats not what I had in mind. I was thinking just show your face but this was so much better." Her phone beeped wit a text from Serena.

'Hey b just read gossip girl what happened?'

'Chuck dragged me to butter phase 1 in getting my crown back and i shook the whole tree.'

'Tell me about in tomorrow? I'll bring round breakfast?'

'Sure s see you tomorrow.' She flipped her phone shut and turned to Chuck.

"Serena's coming round with breakfast tomorrow. Sort of our Sunday tradition is that okay with you? I mean im not going to exclude you or anything."

"That's okay Waldorf I actually have to run a couple errands tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay." She seemed slightly disappointed, but the her smile slid back on. "More girly bitching for me then."

"And I know how much a Waldorf adores her bitching, or scheming."

"Yeah we need phase 2 of the plan now we've shaken them up."

"Yeah this could be a long scheme. I'm getting turned on just thinking how hot you were at Butter." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"How hot?"

"Very extremely hot. All in charge putting them little girls in there place totally hot." He continued to kiss her neck. "And I didn't even have to defend myself. The way you had my back was even hotter."

"I've always had your back Bass."

"Hmm true. Like i had yours do you remember kindergarten?"

"Oh that Maddy bitch."

 **Flashback**

"Serena where's Chuck?"

"I don't know he went off in a mood somewhere." Blair skipped of,f much to the dismay of her bestfreind, in search of the weird boy in the suit. Blair found him sat on a step on his own looking upset.

"Chuck whats wrong?"

"Maddy laughed at my suit. My daddy told me all the children would be wearing one, but they never do, and today she laughed."

"I like the suit. Maddy Mansky?"

"Yeah."

"I hate that girl. She thinks she's so special. We should show her that she's not."

"what did she do to you?"

"She said headbands are for baby's."

"I like the headbands they're so you."

"Thank you. So what are we going to do about that stupid head?"

"Make her life living hell." They both smirked easily as they watched the girl play.

"Let's get her Chuck. Let's scare her."

"With what?"

"We could run and take her and tie her to that tree with her stupid skipping rope, then cut her stupid little pig tails off."

"With what?"

"My mothers Eleanor Waldorf. She has a fashion line you think I cant steal a pair of scissors without anyone noticing?"

"Good point tomorrow at recess?"

"And you cant tell Nate he wouldn't approve."

"I wont I promise."

"Thanks. Let's go find Nate and Serena." She puled him up as the two mischievously ran to there bestfriends. The four had become close as anything since the first day of kindergarten.

"Blair were did you and Chuck go?"

"I went to find him me and Serena lost him." Chuck and Blair shot eachother a look. They liked having a secret just them.

"Oh ok." The next day blair stole the scissors, while her mother was rushing around and Derota was trying to get Blair ready for school. She tucked them in her bag after taking it from Dorota and skipped to kindergarten. After the morning activities the teacher announced it was recess. Chuck and Blair's eyes met. One at a time the two broke off from there bestfriends. They met at the same step where they watched Maddy.

"So how do we do this?"

"We run up as if were playing with her, and drag her to that tree. No one will even notice."

"Right. You scared blair?"

"No are you?"

"Chuck Bass isn't scared of anything." They both looked at each other before taking off in a run at the girl. She was right no one did notice. Chuck tightened the rope around the girl as blair took out the scissors she held the first pigtail up.

"This is for saying headbands are for baby's." She sliced through her perfect blonde hair. "And this is for insulting Chuck's suit." She sliced through the other and giggled in delight at the mess of the girls hair. Chuck pulled the scissors from blair stashing them in his bag.

"Give them back!"

"Trust me Blair i'm protecting you. I promise you will get them later Waldorf." The pair ran from behind the tree back to there friends. Leaving Maddy still tied crying and terrified. Once she was noticed missing she was found quickly.

"Maddy? What happened?"

"Ch-Ch-Chuck and B-B-Blair tied me and cut my hair!" The teacher send Maddy home with Fuming parents and stood in front of the class to explain.

"Maddy has been sent home, she was tied to a tree and her hair cut by two-"

"No it was me." Chuck stood up Blairs eyes went wide when was he doing?

"Charles please remain seated Maddy has told us it was two-"

"No honestly I did it. and I did it alone. She insulted me! I'll even show you the scissors i used to cut her hair." He pulled them out and placed them on the table. Chuck was removed from the class.

"Charles Bass we have been informed the Waldorf girl helped."

"Blair? she would never do anything like that." Blair was also called to the principals office while Chuck was made to sit outside.

"Miss Waldorf we know you were involved."

"No I wasn't."

"We know you were." She sighed. "However theres no proof. Mr Bass is insistent you weren't involved. Wait outside while we discuss everything but think Mr Bass may be looking at a two week suspension." Blair left and sat next to Chuck.

"Why did you do this?" She whispered so as not to be heard.

"Cause you don't want Nate to know. Besides what's gunna happen to me? Slap on the wrist? How could you Charles? We all know Blair Waldorf doesn't disappoint her parents."

"They're talking two week suspension Chuck." He just shrugged.

"It's worth it to see that bitch cry." She flung her arms round him.

"Thank you, Chuck." She let him go before suspicion was raised. Blair was sent back to class while Chuck's father was called. The nanny came and collected him as usual.

Flashback end

"Our first ever scheme."

"The first of many. We just got better at not getting caught." She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"You know I think that maybe we could finish stage 2 back at your suite."

"I like your thinking Waldorf. I like your thinking."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning she woke and Chuck was already dressed.

"Why do you have clothes on?"She mumbled.

"Don't. I would love nothing more than to get back in that bed with you. But unfortunately I have breakfast with the Big Bad Bass and my step mother to be." She pouted. "Serena will also be here in 10 minuets."

She pulled some underwear on and a robe. "There happy now?"

"Not even close. I'm never happy when you put clothes on. I'll be back soon. I'll bring lunch. And then i will take great pleasure in taking them clothes back off." There was a knock at the door. Chuck answered it and it was Serena.

"Sis how did you manage your way out of this breakfast?"

"Um I've been to the last 10? where you neglected to turn up."

"Oh right yeah i was busy." He went back over to Blair.

"I'll be back with your favourite macaroons and lunch i'll take you out to dinner I promise."

"Or we could stay here tonight we've been out the last two nights i'm kinda tired."

"That wasn't going out that was the staying in." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively he leant over and kissed her gently. "We will do whatever you want. We never did get round to scheming last night."

"We'll talk about it later. Don't let the Big Bad Bass chew you out too much." He turned to leave but she pulled him in for one more kiss, Before releasing him. When he left Serena sat next to blair on the bed handed her a croissant and a coffee shaking her head.

"You have it bad Blair"

"Have what bad?" Blair played oblivious.

"You have it bad for Chuck."

"Not this again s I told you yesterday-"

"You lied. Come on Blair. I don't see what the big deal is, I saw that you were not happy about him leaving. You've been spending every minute of every day with him since the bar in Brooklyn, and you probably intend to until your mother returns. It's not just about sex for either of you but your too damn stubborn just admit you like spending time with him."

"I do love spending time with him. He's nice to me he protects me and he actually listens to me Nate never listened to me."

"Aha so you do like him!"

"Wait what no what are you-"

"Compared him to Nate definitely means your comparing who the better boyfriend will be."

"There are two things i like about Chuck ones his tongue and the others his-"

"Don't you dare finish that!"

"Serena i like how things are between us right now. Why Change that?"

"You do?"

"Yeah it was my idea to begin with. I like spending time with him without all the drama and pressure, and we need to just see were we end up plus theres the mind blowing sex."

"Ewwww seriously stop!"

"Hey you started this conversation!"

"Not about sex I didn't."

"Well you should've known it was coming!"

Chuck walked into the restaurant his father had told him about and saw Lily and his father. He hugged Lilly and nodded his head in his fathers direction.

"Charles are you well?"

"Yes father. I apologise to the both of you for ot attending the last?"

"10."

"Yes 10 breakfasts. I've been extremely busy."

"Busy doing what exactly? All the Asian women? or European?"

"Actually father, I've kinda become a one woman man as of late. And I was uh studying." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. A one woman man? As if? So what if he had been with Blair all weekend it didn't mean anything.

"Yeah right. Well if thats true I expect to see a few A's."

"Hopefully father."

"Actually Bart, Serena said she thinks something happened to Charles he didn't even drink all weekend."

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't fully commit."

"Actually it was all her idea. I just agreed, she's just come out of a very very long relationship so she's not ready to jump into another one just yet. And i'm not ready for that either."

"So your in between until she goes back to him."

"Trust me father, her and him definitely over. Anyway enough about me. How are the wedding preparations coming along."

After breakfast Chuck stormed into the suite. Blair was sat on the bed doing homework. He threw himself down next to her handed her lunch and her macaroons and stared at the celling.

"I'm so screwed." She moved the food and laid on his chest.

"What happened?"

"I told him I had been busy studying."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he looked so disappointed. And then he looked proud. I have a tutor you know, I just cant seem to focus."

"You have a tutor?"

"Yes i thought if i could get my grades up then my father would be proud. But he's just so weird I hate him." she straddled his lap laying on top of him.

"Well maybe you need an incredibly sexy straight A student who could reward you in your favourite way when you do well."

"Where am i going to find one of those?" He teased. He knew full well how intelligent she was. It only made her sexier in his eyes.

"There is one laying on top of you. Me. I could tutor you."

"You want to tutor me?"

"It makes sense chuck think about it were already spending a lot of time together. Besides i could keep you motivated I think I could come up with a few rewards to get you to study."

"I like it."

"Come on. We'll eat some lunch and get started on you know homework?"

"Do i have to?"

"If you want to get the grades that will make your father proud then yes. I know you have it in you chuck. You have the brains it wont even take that much work I believe in you."

"Let's eat." He was trying to hide his genuine smile at her words, but he was failing miserably. They ate quickly then Chuck pulled his books out also.

"Okay lets see homework assignments. Ok. Do you want to start with math english science french or history?"

"Okay well I can speak english so pointless. French uh no thanks. Science pointless. And don't even get me started on history. Okay math we'll start with the most tolerable of un-tolerable subjects."

"This attitude is a brilliant start." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Okay math." Blair began talking him through the book. "Im going to print a test out on this area if you don't get 80% theres no sex tonight also ill be sleeping right beside you naked but you cant touch."

"You're an evil women Blair."

"I know."

"And if I get 80% what do i get?"

"Remember how you always wanted to do it at school?In a supply cupboard."

"You cant be serious?" His eyes lit up and he almost jumped of the bed.

"Deadly. Now come on well go through this ill get Derota to drop me some tests off."

"I'll be retaking them all night until I get 80%" After half an hour Chuck was getting frustrated.

"That's it i'm done i've had it" He launched the book across the room.

"Chuck? Would you really give up sex at school, in a supply cupboard, were anyone could walk in that easily?" He seemed to contemplate it "Look ill help you until you get it." She picked the book up he nodded his head she laid it back on the bed. She began to explain what he couldn't understand.

A couple of hours later Chuck was starting to understand what Blair was saying.

"I get it I really do. algebra i got this" There was a knock at the door. Chuck answered it and it was Serena.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blair here?"

"I'm guessing she spends a lot of time here when her bestfriend comes over here looking for her."

"She's spending every minuet of everyday with you Chuck. So I kinda guessed here is were she was."

"Well yeah she is. We decided to stay in."

"Staying in and your dressed? That's weird." She pushed past him before chuck could stop her. "And it gets weirder your studying? You? Chuck Bass? Is studying? With Blair Waldorf?"

"Yeah well Blair had to study. And I was bored so I figured hey why not join in?" He tried to shrug it odd knowing Serena she would buy it.

"Right every time I step through that door its like the twilight zone."

"Hey s whats up?" Blair looked up from the pile of books.

"Well if you answered your cell you would know."

"Sorry we've been studying. It's here somewhere. Anyway what is it?"

"Nate's been trying to get hold of you. He went by your house when you weren't answering and phoned me when Derota said you weren't home."

"And I care because? Nate is no concern of mine." Her eyes turned steely at the mention of her ex.

"Come on b-"

"No s. After the way he acted. He always does this acts like a jerk and then expects me to come running well i'm sorry no."

"Look b he was hurt and-"

"And i wasn't? When he told me he slept with you while we were together? Did I go crazy and hit you? Did i break up with him? Or did I forgive him? Like a dutiful girlfriend. And then we broke up. And he tried to get back together with me for his father never showed and was seen with some blonde skank. Or about how disgusted he was because I slept with his bestfriend while we were broken up? your my best friend s you should be encouraging me away from Nate who caused me all that pain not defending him."

"But it's Nate. You and him are meant to be."

"No were not s. It was stupid and immature to believe that. Me and Nate had some good times growing up but thats it. We have no future we don't even have a present i'm not going to put myself through all that again because he finally realises what he threw away."

"And you and Chuck have a future?"

"I didn't say that. Me and Chuck aren't even together. But don't you see Serena? Nate only wants me because of all the stuff being posted on gossip girl about me and Chuck. He only wants me because he thinks i'm with someone else. Just like last time and I was too stupid to see it. well I won't" She found her cell, which was under all the books, and Nate was calling. flipping it up she answered. Serena cast a glance at Chuck. whose eyes cast to the floor once she answered.

"What do you want Nate?" At her hostility Chucks head shot up and he watched her the entire phone call.

"I really think we should talk Blair."

"I have nothing to say to you Nate."

"Blair I miss you okay. We've been together forever third times the charm?"

"No Nate. No third time anything. You can miss me all you want but we both know you only miss me because of gossip girl. You miss me because you think i'm with Chuck. Just like last time you thought I was with somebody else."

"And you were so tell me are you with Chuck?"

"I don't owe you anything Nathaniel." She spat down the phone. "I don't owe you an answer. An explanation. Nothing do you get that? I know your a bit slow but when will get that through your head? I don't want you. And you don't want me. You just cant stand to see anyone else have me well one day your going to have to so I suggest you man up. And maybe one day we can actually be friends. Bye Nathaniel." She slammed her phone shut. Within 30 seconds he was calling again. She threw her phone against the wall and it smashed to pieces.

"Can you believe him? I HATE HIM" She screamed. She jumped from the bed and started pacing "He just thinks he can walk in and out of my life. Like i'm just sat here waiting for him to decide he wants me? How is that fair? How can he just expect-"

"Blair-"

"No Serena i'm happy right now. I feel free. When we first broke up i felt relieved. I was kidding myself by wanting him back he just so so-"

"Blair." It was Chuck who spoke up this time. He placed his hands on her arms stopping her pacing. "Nathaniel's an idiot really fucking stupid don't let him."

"You don't get it Chuck. It's not because I care I just want him to leave me alone. He's just so-" Chuck cut her off by placing his lips on hers tenderly. Trying to calm her when they broke away he placed his forehead to hers.

"Don't let him get you like this baby I hate it." Neither seemed to notice the endearment that slipped his tongue but Serena did. "Do you want me to punch nathaniel?" She smiled relieved of all previous anger.

"Careful there Bass your starting to sound like a boyfriend."

"Would that be so bad?"

"You know your right. I shouldn't let him get to me. Besides you and Nate are already on bad terms because of me i'm not about to make that worse."

"Why's Nate always the one that gets to do the heroic punching?" She looked at him confused.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Cottilion he punches Carter and its "hot." He punches me when he finds out about us and everyone feels sorry for him, and everyone worships the ground he walks on."

"You don't need to punch anyone to be hot." He smiled back at her smiling face and kissed her again.

"Well I guess I better get going. And leave you two to your weirdness and mood swings."

"Bye s text me." Serena nodded her head before leaving the suite.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot. I felt like sex was the best way to show chuck's feelings and emotions that with Blair it was more than just meaningless sex. I know they didn't stay as just friends for long lol. But i like that there sleeping together but still pretending to be friends chucks trying to turn it into more without really realising that and blair knows she loves him but is in complete denial which i hope i made clear haha i will be uploading more chapters soon :)**

The next day Chuck and Blair were both getting ready for school.

"Blair we don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"What makes you think I don't want to go?"

"You're nervous as hell. Gossip Girl has been posting about me and you spending time together all weekend and you don't want to face all the questions after everything that's happened."

"Okay you might be right. And im going to turn up to school with you suspicious or what? But Blair Waldorf doesn't skip school. I have a perfect record."

"Okay if you insist."

"I do."

"Okay well your house is between here and school. So you know a friend can pick another friend up in his limo and give her a ride to school. You know unless you want-"

"Chuck." She stood in front of him and started to tie his tie. " When that happens if that happens it has to be because you want it to. Want me. Or it will never work you have to want to be with me. I have to believe that's really what you want. But until that happens i'm happy with what we do have." She smiled up at him.

'I'm not.' He thought silently. But he couldn't quite figure out how he felt about her let alone tell her. And she was right he wasn't ready for the romantic gesture she needed to believe him. So he just smiled back and said. "I like it a lot better when your undressing me not dressing me Waldorf. But now I know your nervous." He smirked at her triumphantly knowing she had no way out of this one

"What are you talking about?"

"You go into mother mode when your nervous." She smiled sweetly at him before grabbing her books.

"You know Bass? It's kinda scary how well you know me." She started to walk out the suite and he followed.

" You love it."

"Yeah right you wish."

the pair sat in the limo kissing

"Mmm maybe we should of stayed in that suite of your after all."

"We can turn-"

"Don't even think about it. I was kidding. Well half joking but we really can't" She resumed kissing him.

"How am I gunna see you all day and not even touch you? School is going to quickly become torture."

"Come on there's tons of other girls at school you can fawn over."

"But none of them are pure perfection. While settle for anything less when you can have the real deal just not till later."

"Your'e telling me that you don't want have every girl in school draped over you? You'd rather wait for me later? Yeah right chuck. Come on your Chuck Bass." She pulled him close and kissed him again. "We can finish this conversation later." She said. Before pulling him in for another kiss. When they pulled up at school Blair climbed off him. And pulled her compact out checking her appearance, pulling her skirt down, that chuck had slid up, fixing her hair and making sure her make-up wasn't smudged. Chuck grabbed it when he was done doing the same she scoffed.

"So vain."

"You did it!"

"I'm a girl"

"And i'm Chuck Bass. Come on how would it look if I got out of this limo with you covered in lipstick, or my hair all over place, or even looking like I just had hot limo sex."

"We didn't have hot limo sex. Well not on the way to school anyway."

"Yeah but you don't have to have sex to look like you've had sex. Come on we're good to go." Chuck stepped out the limo first to find everyone at school staring. He nodded his head to the crowd while Blair still sat in the limo. She fixed a smile on her face and stepped out the limo she began to saunter over to were she meets Serena every morning, as Chuck followed slightly further back. One of the Blair Waldorf copy cats approached Blair. Not that she stopped or even took notice.

"Blair whats going on with you and Chuck? Are you like together now thats so gross?"

"We're just friends."

"Then why did you get out of his limo? Yuck! I bet you like spent the night at his suite like all them other girls."

"Okay first of not that its any of your business. But Chuck is my friend therefore he picked me up on his way to school being that my house is on his way to school. Not that you would know that you know? You being irrelevant and all. Secondly I am not like any other girls i'm Blair Waldorf and i'm friends with Chuck. So back off. I've got things to do." The girl scampered away and Chuck caught up with her.

"My my the bitch really is back." He was smirking and she had a real smile fixed on her face. Replacing the fake one she preciously sported. Chuck seemed to be having that effect on her lately. "I was concerned butter was just a fluke."

"Never."

"Well you haven't come up with a solid plan to take back your kingdom yet."

"Because somebody ,who promised to help me, hasn't where is the recon your so good at?"

"I will soon i promise i've been distracted."

"Well maybe I should go home get your focus back."

"Don.t even think about it. i'll get to work after school." They approached the step Serena was sat starring at her phone.

"Earth to Serena."

"Oh you guys are here. Well gossip girl took the liberty of informing me, and everyone you had arrived. Hold on ' Spotted: B being escorted to school. But not by her white night n. No our b was seen stepping out the bass limo with c himself. Late night was it b? Given there track record I would say so. although the if the bitching war b had in the courtyard she's insistent there just friends. Well careful b and c i'm always watching. You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl"

"How can I love and hate someone so much? On one hand I hate her because of the whole rumours that are actually true but nobody has to know it. But she did comment on my wonderful bitching skills."

"I would love to know what goes on inside her head wouldn't you sis?"

"You know what I don't think so. She's attracted to you I don't want to know what kind weird things go on in that brain."

"S! Do you have to do this all the time? Im not going to be nice to cabbage patch now."

"You never are."


	9. Chapter 9

At lunch that day Serena and Blair met on the same steps they had met that morning both with yogurt in hand.

"So is Chuck joining us today? We could make it a double date."

"Shut up Serena. I don't know were Chuck is or what he's doing nor do I care."

"Well he's stood behind you."

"What where?" She wiped her head around. And Serena laughed uncontrollably.

"I hate you."

"Well I just proved you care. So I win you loose." With that the Bass in question appeared.

"What are you doing here Chuck? We are not joint at the hip you know?"

"I wish we were." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Well I realised your the only friend I have beside my dear sister here. And well it was a bit bored and lonely." He wasn't about to admit that he was there because he missed her. No way. He did have some balls left.

"Don't you have girls to seduce or something."

"Is that an offer?"

"Definitely not."

"But later it is?"

"Could be." She shrugged. "Fine you can sit with us." The four spent lunch together not one of them noticed Nate watching them.

After school Blair found Chuck waiting by the limo.

"Hey Bass." She smiled sweetly it was her favourite game she knew they were pretending to be friends and how much she was struggling not to pull her into said limo.

"Waldorf are you joining me?"

"I'd love to. But I have Serena duty. I'll be back later meet me at your suite?"

"Here take this." He handed her a keycard. "I'm going to go do some recon like you requested. That's just incase i'm not back before you."

"Well don't worry if you don't make it to do any recon before, we can always do some together later. Or ill send you out tomorrow to do my bidding."

"What are you talking about i just said-" He noticed were she had motioned her head to see Nate stood there just waiting for there conversation to come to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't be mad. But I talked to him. He misses you and your lost without him." With that she walked away leaving the pair just glancing at each other not saying a word. Then Nate spoke up.

"Do you wanna take a walk?"

"Your'e not going to punch me again are you?"

"No Chuck."

"Okay then Nathaniel." The pair walked out of school and headed in the direction of central park.

"Why'd you do it? And I don't want any of this Chuck Bass bullshit."

"I don't know what you want me to say Nathaniel?"

"The truth I can take it."

"I love her okay? And i'm sorry i betrayed you. I really am I didn't see it that way not at the time. I just yeah I love her." Chuck couldn't believe he was saying this but it felt so right. Sounded so right. That's when he knew he was completely and utterly in love with Blair Waldorf. That girl was going to be the death of him he was sure of it.

"Wow Chuck Bass is in love never thought i'd see the day. So whats going on between you two anyway? You've been spotted together all weekend. And your hanging around her a lot. Last I checked you two hated each other."

"We made friends. She's been staying with me. I've been taking her out I never meant to cause all this damage. We all know im a fan of destruction but when I saw how much she was hurting I felt guilt Chuck Bass doesn't feel guilt."

"It's called having feelings my friend. And you have it bad are you sleeping with her."

"Well- uh-i."

"It's okay Chuck."

"Okay yes."

"So your just playing her again. Will you ever give her a commitment?"

"I'm the one that wants to be with her. As crazy as that sounds she doesn't. She spent her life being the future Mrs Archibald and now she doesn't want commitment."

"If I know Blair, and we've all established I don't very well. But commitment will be her end game. She's not taking things by here to see how they go. She has a plan she knows your not ready, lets face it Chuck as much as you want it you don't. Not right now you will screw up because your not ready."

"I think you just might be right Nathaniel. Joint?" He pulled one out of the pocket in his blazer as they sat on a bench at the park.

"Do you just carry that round with you at school?"

"Im Chuck Bass? You really have to ask that question?"

"True."

Half an hour and three joints later the boys were well and truly stoned looking into the sky as if there was something interesting there.

"You know it's kinda weird."

"what?"

"I've spent my whole life with Blair because I was trying to make her happy. But you make her happier than i've ever seen her."

"Nathaniel you're high you don't know what your talking about." The pair laughed hysterically.

"No no no Chuck you have to listen to me. I speak words of wisedom, wait wisedom is that even a word? Does it mean really smart?"

"I don't know maybe?"

"Okay I speak words of wisedom. She's happy Chuck because of you."

"You know what? Im gunna call her. Yeah. She can tell you how wrong you are." He pulled his phone out and squinted his eyes at the screen as he found her number and dialled. "it's ringing." The pair laughed again.

"Hello Nate why are you calling me?"

"Nathaniel I have your phone. I thought it was my phone. but its yours." The two fell into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Chuck? Are you high?"

"Me and Nate may have smoked a small amount of marijuana." She could hear Nate in the background sniggering and saying "marijuana" over and over.

"Okay well I wont be back till late i'm going out with Serena."

"Going out? Where? Will there be guys there?"

"Yeah probably. don't worry though I can look after myself. And if you can wait for me later I guess. I can wait for you to. Go and have some food and coffee though you need to sober up."

"I will i'm just enjoying life right now. I wish you were- Oh wait the reason I called Blair I need to put you on loudspeaker. Blair do I make you happy?"

"Chuck what are you talking about? And why do I need to be on loudspeaker?"

"So Nathaniel can hear and know i'm right."

"Chuck we will talk about this later. I'll see you later."

"Bye baby." And he hung up.

"Ohhhhh byeee baby." Nate mocked.

"Shut up Nathaniel."

"Blair and Chuck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Chuck pulled Nate into a headlock.

"I'm so gunna kill you." Nate escaped quickly and jumped running away. Chuck began to follow.

"You'll never catch me bro."

"Wanna bet? You can run faster but we all know I have more stamina."

"Well only for Blair."

"You son of a -" Nate and Chuck took off in full on sprints.

Serena and Blair walked through the streets of Manhattan. Going to a bar Serena knew served underage teenagers especially if said underage children have ridiculous bank balances.

"Was that Chuck?"

"Yeah he's high. him and Nate had some ridiculous bet or something. I don't know."

"Him and Nate? There friends?"

"I spoke to Nate. I know Chucks miserable without him, he's just to god damn stubborn to admit it. They talked guess they've gone back to smoking and being brothers."

"Aww how girlfriend of you?"

"Please Serena. Tonight is not about Chuck or Nate come on." With that Nate came racing past them chuck hot on his heels. After a minute he was back in front of them out of breath.

"You look so hot by the way." He smirked as he raked his eyes aver her in a dress that showed cleavage and came to the top of her thigh. "Any one gives you any trouble call me. I'll be there in thirty seconds."

"Whipped." Nathaniel shouted, While making whipping sounds.

"Excuse me while I murder Nathaniel." Chuck began running after him he quickly caught up and had Nate in a headlock.

"Okay man okay man your not whipped. I'm sorry don't hurt me." Chuck released him and both were laughing.

"Palace?"

"Palace" Both began walking across the road were the Palace hotel was located.

"Those boys are definitely weird."

"Uh huh." Blair nodded in complete agreence.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Chuck and Nate were playing pool in his suite.

"I think this weed has well and truly worn off drink?"

"Sure man." chuck clapped his best friend on the back glad they could put there differences behind them. Spending time with blair was fun it was great but he missed having another guy around. He walked over to his bar when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chuck?" It was Serena on the other end she sounded drunk and upset.

"Serena whats wrong?"

"It's Blair- she -uh-"

"Serena tell me what going on now. Before I come down there and punch the fuck out of the first person I see."

"Okay she had a lot to drink and this guy kept asking her to dance and she kept saying no. And then he just kinda grabbed her I tried to stop him but I couldn't. And they were just sat talking so I thought it would be okay but he's trying to force himself on her."

"Do NOT let her out of your sight. I'll be there in 30 seconds."

"Okay hurry Chuck i'm worried."

"I won't let anything happen to her." He snapped the phone shut. "We gotta go Nate."

"What's going on?"

"Someone's tryna force themselves on Blair. We gotta go help them." They raced down the stairs. "When we find them and Blair's safe I'll get Blair out and you get Serena out bring her back to my suite at the palace okay?"

"Why cant we take her home?"

"Mot in this state you know what her mom will think."

"Why do you care so much?"

"She's my sister." They ran across to the bar, Chuck fought through the crowd until he found them.

"Get your fucking hands off her." The man stood up.

"Chuck?" Blair asked and his heart broke she was shaking and comp,et,y terrified

"who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Chuck Bass and that is my girlfriend." Chuck had him by the shirt.

"Well your girlfriend's a whore." Chuck let him go and punched him hard in the face four times. Until the man had to slump down. "Don't call her that come on Blair lets go." She nodded her head before one of other guys said.

"It's okay. We'll go for the blonde she looks like a whore anyway probably give it up easier." Chuck grabbed him.

"That's my fucking sister." He screamed before throwing him across the bar. He grabbed Blair's arm and lead her out the bar. Once they were outside she flung herself in his arms.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I told you to call me. If anyone gave you trouble call me. Why the fuck didn't you?"

"I don't know." She began crying. He pulled her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry Blair. I'm sorry this isn't your fault did he hurt you?" She shook her head but gripped onto him tighter, still crying."Come baby it's okay your safe now lets get you home."

"Wait Were's Serena?"

"Nate's getting her out. He's going to bring her to the hotel but we have to go." She nodded and followed him across the road wiping her eyes.

"You know it was really hot how you punched them guys out."

"Mess with you or Serena and I'll punch anyone out."

"What your girlfriend?"

"Look Blair, I'm sorry I just I had okay, I want you to be. I want to be with you but I'm not ready to treat you how you deserve. And if I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do. So I will ask you out when the times right and best believe its going to be the most romantic thing ever okay?"

"Okay."

/

"Serena come on we have to go."

"Nate? What are doing here? We can't leave without Blair were is she?"

"Chuck's got her but they had to leave. He just punched the guy out who was with Blair and one that called you a whore."

"He did that? Are you sure Blair left with him?"

"You know as well as I do chuck loves her. There's no way he'd punch a guy, and leave her, even if he had to carry her out. Come on Serena we'll go and find them." She got up and followed Nate out of the crowded bar.

Chuck and Blair stepped into his suite. Nate and Serena weren't there yet and Shuck started pacing.

"What if she ran off? What if he couldn't get her to come? What if something happens to her we shouldn't of left without them. Why did we leave without them?"

"Chuck stop okay?" She took his hands in hers. "You really care about her don't you." Her words were slurring but he understood her.

"She's family i've never had family before. And now I do i'd do anything to protect that." She pulled him into a kiss. " I should call Nate. I'll just call him and see where he's at." He picked his phone up and began to dial Nate's number, when him and Serena walked through the door he snapped his phone shut.

"Nathaniel. See Blair I told you they were fine. I was actually calling room service we should get the girls some food."

"No you were-" '

"Shh Blair you wasted okay? Just sit down i'll get you some food."

"Sit with me?"

"Always. Let me just phone room service first." He walked away phone to his ear.

"This is so weird!" Serena practically shouted as she sat down on the sofa also.

"What is?" Nate furrowed his brow in confusion

"Well me and Blair and you and Chuckie all here but you and Blair aren't together. And she's got this thing with Chuck and Chuck was her night in shinning armour not you silly!"

"Chuckie?! His name is Chuck! And if anyones gunna call him Chuckie." She stopped to hiccup "It will be me. You can have Nate by all means have him no hard feelings but Chuck is mine."

"I didn't mean anything by it Blair he's my brother thats it."

"Okay well i'm warning you and at some point i'll warn any girl that comes near him. Chuck's mine so everyone better back up." The two began laughing the previous argument forgotten. Chuck re-entered the room confused at what the two girl found so hilarious.

"What did i miss?"

"Serena thinking it's weird were all here but your with Blair i'm not your the night in shinning armour now buddy. And then they had a fight over you, well Serena called you Chuckie, and Blair got mad."Chuck just smirked. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Blair got mad. Drunk or not that's jealousy." He walked over to the two girls and sat next to Blair who climbed on his lap. He wrapped his arms round her laying back into the couch lazily stroking her back.

"Chuck?"

"Mmm?"

"I hope you ask me to be your girlfriend soon i think i might be falling for you." She fell asleep almost instantly. Chuck smiled down at her Nate watched the whole scene with a smile. Shortly there was a knock at the door Nate answered it knowing it was room service he wheeled the trolley in as Chuck woke Blair up.

"Blair baby you need to get up and eat."

"I don't want to."

"Please for me? You don't want to get sick do you?" She shook her head. "Then you need to eat. Please Blair?"

"Okay." All four had a plate of food and the two girls had been given coffee to try and sober up. When they were finnished Chuck stood up.

"Right you put Serena in the room you used to use and i'll get Blair into bed. And Nate I know your an awkward fucker but don't let her sleep in her dress."

"You want me to undress her?" Nate's eyes widened

"yes Nathaniel you've seen it all before. Besides your just putting her to bed its not like i'm asking you to take advantage of her. If you did that id kick your ass but I trust you. All i'm asking is to make sure she gets to sleep comfortably."

"Okay." He nodded his head. And took Serena to bed as Chuck did the same. Chuck unzipped her dress and carried her to the bed placing her in it and tucking the covers around her.

"Good night Blair."

"Night Chuck." He went back to talk to Nate.

"You wanna stay on the sofa?"

"Yeah its late." Chuck poured the two a drink before sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Tell me about it the things we do for our girls eh?"

"Huh?"

"Come on don't tell me your not still completely in love with Serena?" Nate laughed.

"Okay you got me I just don't know what to do about it."

"All i'm gunna say is this treat my sister like you treated Blair i'll kill you." Nate looked guilty.

"I feel really bad i'm so-"

"It's cool. She's cool. You're cool. Just don't do it to Serena."

"Why aren't you and Blair together? I take back what I said before. One weekend with her and your a completely different Chuck. One that shock horror actually cares about people."

"Shut up Nathaniel." he got up "I'll see you in the morning." He went into his bedroom stripped off his clothes and laid next to Blair.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around her. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's okay." She joined his hand with hers before falling back asleep. Chuck did the same with a smile plastered on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Chuck was all ready for school while Blair was still sleeping. She finally woke and groaned.

"What time is it?"

"7 How are you feeling?"

"Why are you up and ready so early? And I feel like hell."

"Me and Serena have a family meeting this morning apparently." hH rolled his eyes. "Here take these." He handed her two little pills.

"Whats in them?"

"You know the usual coke ecstasy a little bit of LSD." He laughed at her wide eyes. "I'm kidding Blair there pain killers for your hangover they will take it right away. trust me. And here I got you coffee." He handed her the coffee also.

"Thank you chuck. Really for everything." She looked down guiltily at his bruised hands.

"Hey it wasn't your fault I was hardly going to leave some guy to force himself onto you. And I had to defend both you and Serena. It's fine." She smiled at him Serena walked in the room.

"Chuck you ready?"

"Yeah one sec. We ordered room service so there's breakfast. Nate's still here and me and Serena will come and pick you both up and take you to school okay?"

"Do you have to go?"

"I'd love to say no. But yes I do. I'll be back in an hour." He kissed her before leaving with Serena who was wearing borrowed uniform that Blair had at the suite.

When they arrived at the apartment Lilly Eric and Bart were already waiting for them.

"Serena were have you been?"

"Sorry I stayed at Chucks suite last night. I forgot to call you."

"I hoped that was the case but how did you get uniform?"

"It's Blairs" Serena blurted out without thinking earning her a death glare from Chuck.

Why does Blair have school uniform at Charle's suite?"

"Well-um- she-um-"

"Blairs a very good friend of mine. And ever since her and Nathaniel spit she stays in the spare bedroom of the suite when her mother goes away on business." They both eyed him suspiciously but thought it best to not ask any questions.

"Anyway we asked you here because we would like to work on bringing this family closer now Charles your father and I know you like your independence but we would like you to move back in. You don't have to stay every night but you can have your room back and we will be having family dinners once a week."

"And everyone must attend Charles." His father glared at him.

"Of course father when do these delightful dinners start?"

"Tonight."

"Okay father." That's when Bart noticed his bruised hands.

"Charles what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"It's fine father. You know me one too many drinks a girl with a boyfriend and things get out of hand."

"Really Charles when are you going to grow up sort your future out stop drinking womanising and fighting."

"I don't know maybe one day father."

"I'm so glad I have two more children now." Bart walked off clearly disappointed at his sons behaviour. Serena watched as chucks face flashed with hurt and Serena followed Bart.

"Bart wait!"

"Serena? What's my son done now? He doesn't have to move in if you don't want him to."

"That's just the thing I do and you need to know the truth about last night."

"What did he really get himself into is he on serious trouble?"

"God no do you always have to think the worst. He didn't get himself into anything me and Blair did." She let out frustrated "We went to a bar and we got too drunk and some guy tried to force himself on Blair. So I called Chuck he came down with Nate punched out the guy and another one who called me a stupid whore. He's really trying. I even saw him studying with Blair over the weekend. But you're quick to believe he's getting himself into trouble."

"And why do you think that is? Do you know may times i've had to donate to that school to stop him getting expelled. Or the police Or even witnesses who've seen him do things illegal buying drugs or something way worse. His grades are dismal all he does is get drunk and screw about you have no idea how difficult he's been."

"One day Bart your going to realise he did that because the only time he got attention was when he was in trouble." Serena walked away leaving a shocked Bart Bass in her wake.

"Come on Chuck lets go." They picked Nate and Blair up. She sat next to Chuck who was just staring out the window.

"You okay Chuck?"

"I'm fine." She knew he was lying but she let it slide till they got out.

"Serena go ahead. I'll meet you in class i'm just going to speak to Chuck a minuet. Nate and Serena walked ahead and Blair turned to Chuck.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She knew he was lying and she wasn't going to let it go this time. He tried to walk away but she stopped him.

"Chuck tell me."

"Blair your not my girlfriend!"

"Pft you think that lame attempt to push me away is not going to work? Just talk to me please?" He motioned for them to sit down when they did he wouldn't look at her.

"My father saw my hands and I didn't want to throw Serena under the bus so I said I got into a fight with a girls boy friend. And he was so mad and disappointed and he said he said-" She placed a hand on his arm. The bell to signify the start of school had rung long ago and the courtyard was completely clear but she didn't care.

"What did he say chuck?"

"He said that its a good thing he has two more kids now." She could see how visibly upset he was and she pulled him into a hug and then kissed him.

"If your father can't see how great you are he's the one missing out." He smiled and she pulled him to his feet.

"I'm moving back in not right away and apparently we have to have family dinners weekly. And I'm under strict orders to actually show up will you come it's tonight?"

"Of course."

"We could go there and study after school if we have to." She knew his attitude was just his defence mechanism as he was the one who suggested they study tonight.

"You're never going to impress anyone with that attitude." They went there seperate ways as they went to class.

During lunch Blair made a trip to her locker leaving her trusty minions to make sure no one was wearing tights as pants on her beloved met steps. The corridor was completely empty but she knew he was there. Choosing to ignore him she turned to her locker opening it she felt him move behind her.

"Chuck what are you doing?"

"Maybe I just missed you." He snaked his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Later okay."

"Yes ma'm'"

"Funny. Was there a real reason you were here or were you just stalking me again?"

"Hm a little bit of both?" He reached into his pocket pulling out a small book with a p drawn on in pink.

"Is this-"

"Penelope's diary? Yes." She flicked open the pages and saw the most embarrasing thing she had ever seen. A was a picture of Nate and a picture of her wearing a wedding dress she had stuck them next to each other on the page. On the next page was wedding plans for someone who'd never even looked twice at her. Blair couldn't control her laughter until a thought occurred to her.

"How did you even get this Bass?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." Blair threw the diary into her locker slamming it shut her whole body had stiffened and Chuck could tell she was mad.

"Blair?" She didn't respond so he pulled her to him.

"Don't touch me bass." She pulled her arm out of his grip and he looked at her confused.

"You didn't mind me touching you a moment ago."

"Yeah well that was before-" She cut herself off realising what she was about to say.

"Before what Blair?" The genuine concern in his eyes broke her she hated him. She hated him so much.

"Before I knew you slept with Penelope. Who next little J? I knew I shouldn't of believed a word you said." She turned to walk away but he spun her back around to face him.

"No Blair you are now walking away right now. I didn't sleep with her. I flirted with her and when she went to the bathroom i took out her bag and left i didn't so much as touch her."

"Promise?"

"Promise." her eyes flashed with relief but it was short lived.

"That's not it though chuck. I all this just reminds me of who you are. I was starting to think maybe we had something but then i remember your Chuck Bass and i'm just anther girl to you. I'm no different to all the others."

"You're completely different Blair. You always have been. Never have I slept with a girl more than once. Never have a let a girl sleep in my bed. And never have I had breakfast with a girl laid and watched movies with a girl it was sex after a drunken night or purely because i was bored with you its so much more it was always so much more. I wanted you i had to have you it wasn't because you were there or because you leaned in to kiss me no i wanted you a week ago i was all set to jump into a relationship with you blair you know that. So don't ever doubt how much you mean to me." she looked at him her anger and jealously completely melted ad she just grabbed his hand pulling him out the hall.

"were are we going."

"somewhere a lot more private Bass." she smirked at him and that only made him more sure he was in love with her because that smirk rivalled his own.

there was 10 minuets of lunch left and Blair sort out her target after pulling an annoyed Penelope aside they had a stare down.

"what do you want Blair? Come to beg?"

"Oh no I don't beg. I want the crown back and your going to help me do it."

"And why would i do that?"

"Because Penelope it doesn't take a genius to work out you dethroned me because your jealous because you want Nate always have."

"Blair who is going to believe the schools new slut?"

"Oh I think they'll believe me when I post this." She took out her phone showing the picture she snapped of the page in Penelope's diary. Her eyes widened as she realised blair must have the diary to have even seen that page.

"How did you get that?"

"Oh you know me p I never reveal my sources."

"What did you want again?"

"A written report on all dirt you have on little j. I don't just want her dethroned i want to destroy her."

"Yes Blair." Well at least she had one minion back on her side. She thought as she practically skipped to class.

After school Serena Blair and Chuck got into his limo. Blair sat on Chucks lap kissing him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Very much it was very hard to control myself around you. Trying to resist the urge to touch you."

"We had sex at lunch time."

"You did what?! at school B? What has gotten into you?"

"Chuck." Chuck smirked immensely proud of her comment.

"guys stop i think my ears a bleeding"

"Sorry S" she climbed off his lap. Chuck pouted and mumbled something about Serena not being allowed in the limo anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

The three stepped off the elevator and stood in the penthouse. Serena was starting to get slightly irritated with the pair beside her Blair was supposed to be her bestfreind but whenever her step brother was around Blair was completly distracted, she couldnt talk to her because she was hardley listening or shoving her toungue down his throat. And the worst part was she couldn't even get mad because everytime she did she just looked at them ,like she did now, seeing how insanley happy Blair was. In fact she was pretty sure she had never seen her this happy as her and Chuck seemed to be in a world of there own. She didn't know why they couldn't just admit to how they felt god knows everyone else could see it. She watched as her mother walked around the corner and Chuck and Blair shot away from eachother.

"Serena, Charles darling your home." Then she spotted Blair. "Blair are you staying for dinner too?"

"Yes Mrs Vanderwoodsen as long as thats okay."

"Of course Blair your practically family anyway and how many times have I told you to call me Lilly we can't keep up with all my last names."

"Oh yes have you and Mr Bass set a date?"

"Not yet darling. Would you like to see the ring?" Serena would never admit this but everytime her mother got engaged Serena hated bringing Blair round. She was rather bored of weddings but Blair loved them so much and she especially liked talking about wedding plans. Blair nodded in answer to Lilly's question and inspected the ring closely.

""Wow Lilly. Thats one hell of rock on your finger."

"I know. Well Bass men do know how to treat there women." Blair had to hold in the smirk knowing Lilly didn't know about her and Chuck. But he was always showering her with expensive and lavish over the top gifts.

"Speak for my father however the only gift i give my "women" is one night of undeniable pleasure then its off to the next."

"Sure about that charles?"

"Absolutly positive."

"What happened to the talk of you being a one man woman?" Lilly clocked how blair raised her eyebrows looking at Chuck. A mixture of suprise and hope but why would blair look at Chuck with hope did she like him? Then her theory changed and this one made much more sence because when she looked at Chuck he was looking everywere but Blair. It's like he was terrified to see her reaction to Lilly's confession and thats when it all made sence Chuck said the girl he was seeing had just come out of a serious long term relationship. Hadn't Blair just split with Nathaniel Archibald? It all made sence but she had to know for sure her and Bart were talking the other day about how despratly they wanted to know what girl had brought the change on in Chuck.

"Well i'll let you kids get on with your afternoon dinners at 6." Lilly walked away she needed to figure out how to find out for sure Chuck and Blair were seeing eachother. She had to say if she was riht her step son had made an excellent choice. Blair was a great girl there was no denying she was beautiful but she was also very well respected in society. And lilly knew exactly how intellegent and driven she was she would be excellet for his reputation.

"Well we have an assignment to do ."

"I honestly dont know if shes talking about an acctual assignment or sex."

"Me neither sis."

"An acctual assignment for the most part." Serena rolled her eyes as she left to her bedroom and Chuck and Blair carried on a bit further down the hall to his room. They sat working on his english assignment it had been ready yesterday but blair knew he could do better, and wanted him to strive for the top like she did. But as she wrote he knew something was on her mind he leant close brushing the back of his hand over her cheek she looked at him slowly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine just concentrating."

"Don't lie to me. Talk to me."

"Okay." She sighed closing the notebook she was writing in. "What was that in there? With Lilly?"

"I may have mentioned to my father a Lilly that I was becomming a one woman man as of late. And Lilly not knowing it's you i've been seeing said it thinking you two were simply two of my bestfreinds."

"Oh i see." She reached fo rthe book but he grabbed it out of her hand.

"Blair."

"What I'ts fine i'm not that bothered that you just made it up to impress your father. Can we just get on with this."

"No Blair I was worried when Lilly said it becaus i didnt know how you would react. Because it's true its probly the one true thing I said that day. come on Blair i'm ith you everyday were do I get the time for anyone else."

"You have a point I guess." He leaned forward kissing her after a few minuetes she pulled away. "Work now this later."

"last time you said later we ended up in the supply closet."

"Okay first off this times diffrent and secondly that was four hours ago you cant say last time like it was weeks ago.

"Let's just get this over wth shalll we?"

Lilly enetered her daughters room to see her alone.

"Oh serena where's Blair?"

"Oh shes in Chucks room why?"

"Why on earth is she in Chucks room?"

"Oh uh well um they are working on a project for um school."

"Really? Well I need to see what wine she would like with dinner." Lilly left before Serena could protest and stood outside Chuck's door. She had no idea what she was about to walk in on she knew his reputation. But when she entered What she saw she was completely unprepared for Chuck and Blair layed on there stomach's side by side so close they were touching despite the beds vast side and both were laughing uncontrollably they hadn't even noticed Lilly's precence.

"Chuck you cannot list sex drugs and alcohol the largest part of the economy and your favourite part."

"What? Why not? Between all three industries it makes up the largest part."

"But you can't especially not the last part you have to word it differently." She laughed again and he just watched her. "What? Why are you stairing at me?"

"You're beautiful when you laugh you know that?"

"Chuck stop it."

"No you really are." He gently brushed a hand up her arm. "So beautiful carefree and happy nothing really compares." Lilly felt like she was intruding on a private moment but she knew for a fact now who Chuck was seeing.

"Blair there you are would you like red or white wine with your dinner?" They both suddenly pulled away turning to lilly.

"Um red please."

"And Chuck."

"Scotch."

"But-"

"Scotch."

"Okay fine be in the dinning room in 10 your fathers just arrived. He's getting changed." After Lilly left she saw Chuck tence up nervously at being in his fathers precence once again.

"I think weve done enough studying today let's clear away these books."

"Then what will we do till dinner?"

"Hmm this-" She pulled him too her and kissed him before clearing away the books. Chuck rushed to help the quicker they cleared up the quicker he could have her as they but the last book away he jumped on top of her kissing her passionately.

chuck and blair were the last ones to the dinning room serena shot a 'please tell me you didnt' look at blair who just shrugged lilly watched as blair took a seat next to chuck and serena sat next to eric that told her what she needed to blair wasnt serenas guest she was chucks.

"So kids hows school?"

"Ugh dont even get me started I hate all my classes."

"Mabye Serena if you studied harder they wouldnt be so confusing for you."

"Shut up eric we cant all be as smart as you."

"I like school."

"What about you charles?" Chuck was shocked Bart had never asked him about school but he guessed all his father was doing was trying to catch him out on a lie.

"I'm enjoying school more theese days I guess i've found a little insentive."

"Good good what about you Blair?"

"Me?" Blair was more shocked than Chuck. Bart had never even barley said two words to her before.

"Yes how are you finding school?"

"Great as always i've picked up quite a few extra credits this semester you know Yale's my dream."

"An ambitious girl who knows what she wants just the kind of positive influence my son needs." Blair smiled.

"I do what i can." She suddenly felt Chuck's hand on her leg under the table and she was struggling to focus on the current conversation.

"You know father Blair's acctually been helping me with my school work she very smart."

"Please Chuck smart is an understatement. Blair could probley graduate now if she wanted to." Normally Blair would be esctatic at the compliments but she wasn't even listening as Chuck's hand got higher and higher up her thigh.

"So if my sons grades improve I know who to thank."

"Uh y-yeah." Blair knew she had to stop it before anyone noticed. This wasnt proper table manners so she grabbed Chuck's hand squeezing it warningly. After recieving the warning he realised she was right as much as he wanted to touch her he had asked her there to support him and she was doing everything right.

Everyone made small talk all through dinner and Chuck couldn't help thinking how Blair would make the perfect girlfreind no girl could surley charm the pants off Bart Bass the way she did he realised he was smiling as they walked to his bedroom.

"You're amazing you know that?" He said as he pulled her too him as they entered his bedroom.

"I know." She pulled out his arms and his smile was replaced with a frown.

"Were are you going."

"To check my phone see if Penelope has sent me anything I can use yet besides you're on punishment for your little stunt at dinner."

"Come on Blair i'm sorry it was hard to resist you. Besides I stopped remember."

"Fine." Scrolling through her phone she threw it down screaming in frustration.

"You know I only like it when i'm making you scream whats up?"

"Penolope is so dead. What is this jenny humphry has a job to try and get enough money so she can fit in. We all know she's poor its not good enough." picking her phone up once more she dialled penelope "Your holding back p and you know it so give me something worth while."

"Damien Dalgard."

"What?"

"Her boyfreind Damien I heard hes a drug dealer. He went to boarding school with serena maybe thats something worthwhile."

"I'll work that angle for a while keep digging I need a back up." She hung up the phone and entirely diffrent look on her face as she sat on chucks lap winding her arms round his neck. "Chuuuck."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to follow little Jenny Humphry and her boyfreind Damien Dalgard."

"Okay okay I'll be back in an hour. Do I get a reward?"

"Depends what you find. You might get more than one."

"Definitely worth it." He kissed her before he slipped out. Blair left the room entering Serena's and throwing herself onto her bed a smile fixed onto her face.

"Oh no Blair I know that look were have you sent Chuck?"

"What can you tell me about Damien Dalgard?"

"How do you know him? He went to boarding school with me let me copy his spanish homework why?"

"He.s dating little Jenny Humphry. Penelope says hes a drug dealer."

"Not as far as I know. Wait what have I missed a chapter didn't Penelope dethrone you? Why is she helping you and how do you know shes not lying?"

"I gave her little insentive."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Well for the first time in weeks we can talk without my step brother being present."

"What are you talking about? He's not always around."

"Oh yes he is he's either hanging around you or your two are attached by the lips so what going on with him?"

"I don't know Serena he's really changing taking school seriously and he hasn't dropped me yet."

"Of course he hasn't the boys practically in love with you."

"He's not in love with me Serena how many times." Blair rolled her eyes at her bestfreind but they carried on gossiping until Chuck walked in an hour later.

"I hope you two are talking about me."

"Never Bass." Blair smirked at him but didn't give away the truth. His ego didn't need inflating anymore. "Got something for me?"

"I have two things for you queen." he put out and evelope. "This is just number one." She didn't need to see his leacherous smirk to know what the second thing was.

"Right welll we have busness to attend to night s." Blair shot out the room pulling open the envelope on the way to Chuck's room once they entered she tipped the contents onto his bed examining them closley "oh my gosh little J is dealing drugs?"

"I know I didn't expect this either."

"This is perfect." He could see in her face her brain was working overtime working out all the details to the scheme.

"What are you plotting?"

"We can talk about it later I believe I owe you a reward." She pulled him too her kissing him.


End file.
